The Cousin Configuration
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: Howard's cousin, Ellie, returns to Pasadena when she accepts a job at e gang is impressed by her obvious intelligence and the way she can put Sheldon in his place. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK! So I know there are a lot of folks who are close to killing me because I've been taking so long to update! But I've been doing some rewriting of the first chapter. Just some minor plot changes! Still gonna be a Sheldon/OC fanfiction! Anyways I hope that you all like my changes!

Chapter One

Howard cringed as his mother's loud voice sounded throughout the house. The closer his wedding date drew, the more his mother's voice seemed to annoy him. However, he knew there was no avoiding her. He didn't feel like yelling from his room, so he made his way into the living room where she was watching Wheel of Fortune. "What, Ma?"

"I was just on the phone with your Uncle Morty. Seems Little Ellie's back in town! She'll be at the same school as you. So, I told Morty you'd introduce her to your little friends." She explained, causing Howard to roll his eyes.

"Ma, I work at the university just like my friends. And Ellie's twenty-six, she's not that little and I'm sure she can make her own friends." He explained and then paused. "Wait, Ellie's going to be working at CalTech?"

"Yeah, Morty's real proud of her!"

"But Ma, Ellie could get a job anywhere and definitely better paying ones! Why'd she get job around here?" Howard was baffled. His cousin was a genius like Sheldon, surely they couldn't afford to pay them both.

"Maybe she misses home, Howard, I don't know. When you pick her up, you can ask her. Now go, Wheel of Fortune is about to come on and you're distracting me." His mother said, clearly dismissing him.

Rolling his eyes, Howard grabbed keys to his moped. There was no way Ellie would ride on the back of it so he decided to go to Bernadette's first, so that they could take her car. Bernadette and Ellie had met at Thanksgiving and had really hit it off. The more people she knew before meeting Sheldon, the better. He was already going to be upset that they were late… when he brought in a new person, there was a possibility that Sheldon would reach super villain level.

"Hey guys!" Sheldon's eyebrow twitched at Penny's exclamation as she barged into their apartment uninvited as always.

"Well, hello Penny, why don't you just come in? Help yourself to our beverages and food. Maybe you'd like to sit in my spot." He replied, applauding himself on his perfect usage of sarcasm.

She glared at him from the doorway and then took a seat next to Leonard on the sofa. She then looked around and frowned. "Where's Howard?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to voice his feelings about Howard being late, but then the door opened. Howard stood in the doorway with Bernadette and a young woman who was a few inches shorter than he was and maybe even a bit shorter than Bernadette. She had red wavy hair and her eyes were framed by thick black rims. She was thin and had a face one would describe as cute. He knew she had to be older than she appeared, but she did looked extremely young. She then smiled to reveal perfectly straight teeth; however, the two front teeth were a bit more prominent compare to the rest. Sheldon supposed it contributed to her "cuteness".

"Hey guys, sorry we're late! This is my cousin Ellie, she'll be joining us at CalTech!" Howard introduced.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" She reached to shake Penny's hand, who sat closest to her. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Levitzki, but you may call Ellie."

"Hey, I'm Penny! I live across the hall, and I kinda just became a part of this little group!" She said with a smile.

Ellie then held her hand out to Leonard. He grasped her hand and shook it. "Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, experimental physicist at Caltech."

Ellie looked around nervously as Raj shook her hand but never said a word. Howard stepped forward. "Uh, sorry about that. I should have told you before he can't talk to women. His name's Rajesh Koothrappali, but we call him Raj. He also has his PhD. He's an Astrophysicist at Caltech."

She smiled at Raj. "I'm sorry to hear about your social anxiety disorder. I was hoping to have as many people as I could to talk to at work." She then turned to Sheldon and held out her hand.

"No, I think not." Sheldon told her looking at her hand disdainfully.

"Pardon me?" Ellie asked. Sheldon noticed that her eyes were blue and that the brow above her left eye was raised. "You think not? About what? My presence in your apartment? My attempting to make friends with my future co-workers? Or just the general handshake?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "All of the above." He stated and then turned back towards his laptop.

He heard Ellie huff and then mumble to the others. "Apparently, he has a different type of social disorder."

"I beg your pardon!" He exclaimed indignantly at her comment.

"No, I beg your pardon. I am a guest in your home and a family member of your friend. However, you rudely turn away from my proffered handshake. One does not treat others with such blatant disrespect unless they harbor some type of social disorder." Ellie lectured.

Sheldon could feel his face heating up as the others stared. He couldn't decide whether he liked this woman or not. Obviously, she held great intellect within her brain. However, she had embarrassed him. And now she was staring at him with her ridiculously large blue eyes, brow raised as if expecting him to say something. As he noticed the others watching him, he resigned to his fate. Heaving a great sigh, he nodded in her direction. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist at Caltech."

She smiled. "See, now was that so hard. I can understand if you have an aversion to handshakes. What with the countless number of germs and microbes that could be passed! That was all you had to say. Not to mention, I do carry an over efficient amount of hand sanitizer." She once again smiled and held up her purse where two bottles of hand sanitizer dangled. She then popped one open and added a little dab to her hands. Once she had rubbed it into her hands, she once again tried for a handshake. "No?" She then shrugged. "Oh, well!"

Ellie looked at the brilliant man before her through narrowed eyes. Howard and Bernadette had warned her, but she really hadn't expected him to be that neurotic. She had her own special quirks and ticks, and while she knew she was vastly more intelligent than many others, she would never act so rude and condescending towards them. She felt quite proud of herself for putting him in his place. She had a huge suspicion that it didn't happen often.

While Sheldon Cooper was an infuriating man, he was also an enigma. He was a genius and extremely socially inept. Howard had told her all about his whole group of friends, but only Sheldon had intrigued her. She had read papers written and co-authored by Dr. Cooper, so she was well aware of his brilliance. However, his arrogance was absolutely appalling. Hopefully, she could get past his frustratingly rude mannerisms.

Turning towards the others who were seated around the television, Ellie analyzed what she had learned from each through their introductions and from Howard. Penny and Bernadette seemed like good friends. Leonard, Penny's ex, was an uber nerd. However, she could tell that he and Penny obviously still cared greatly for one another. It was so obvious even to an outsider like her. Her attention then turned towards Raj. Poor sweet Raj. She'd already planned to break him out of his shell so that she could learn more about him and his mind. Astrophysics seemed an interesting topic but she'd never learn anything from the perspective of an astrophysicist if he wouldn't talk.

Ellie's attention was drawn back to Sheldon. He was watching her as she observed his friends. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning. He was no doubt trying to determine what he could expect from her. She could also tell she'd gotten on his bad side by telling him off, and while she didn't regret it, it definitely wasn't where she wanted to start off. She felt that they could be a great team at the university but knew he was going to be difficult to work with now that she had, in his mind, insulted him.

Making her way to the end of the couch, Ellie was about to sit down when everyone in the room protested. She looked at them all as is they'd lost their minds. "Excuse me?"

"That's my spot." Sheldon said without looking up from his computer.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but you're sitting over there. What difference does it make if I sit here now? She asked almost immediately regretting it.

He then took a deep breath, preparing for his long speech while the others groaned. "Well, for one, that is my spot because it is ideally located both in relation to the heat source in the winter and a cross breeze in the summer. It also faces the television at a direct angle allowing me to immerse myself in entertainment or game play without being subjected to conversation." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Furthermore, if my life was expressed as a function in a four-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system, this spot, when I first sat on it, would be "0,0,0,0". Thus, you cannot sit in my spot." Ellie glared at him from across the room. Oh, yes, he was going to be very difficult to work with.

Sheldon was quite sure that if looks could actually kill, he'd be dead. She was glaring at him from across the room which was filled with an awkward silence. Her eyes were extremely narrowed and her jaw set firm. He was certain that she was hoping for his head to explode.

"So, Ellie tell us a bit about yourself." Leonard interrupted the awkwardness.

"Well, I'm Howard's first cousin. I graduated high school here in Pasadena. Although, Howard is four years older than I am, I graduated the same year as him. I also received my Bachelor's in Mathematics from MIT with Howard because my father didn't want me to go to college at fourteen alone. I have my PhD. in theoretical and applied mathematics, as well as, linguistics and statistics. I'll be joining you fellows in the math and science department!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Sheldon frowned. He couldn't put his finger on it. He just had this weird feeling. And it was twice as bad when she smiled. His stomach turned uncomfortably. It was obvious that she was incredibly intelligent. She was also aesthetically pleasing. His eyes widened at this thought. Did those two factors combined have anything to do with the uncomfortable feeling towards her? He would have to ponder this later.

A/N: So let me know what you all think about my changes!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I wanted to rewrite the first chapter and then didn't want to post it until I posted this chapter. Then I haven't had internet! But I am now living on campus for my last semester in a private dorm so I hope with the added privacy and limited television channels, I'll get more work done! :) Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or added my story to their alert list!

**REREAD FIRST CHAPTER!**

Chapter Two

The next day, Ellie drove to the university. Dr. Gablehauser had wanted her to come in a bit early, so she had turned down the proffered ride from Leonard. She also didn't like to have her schedule hindered by others. If she felt like going somewhere she wanted to be able to leave. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if she was prepared for a car ride with Sheldon. She heard he could be even more difficult inside of a vehicle and it was too early for her patience.

Upon arriving at Caltech, Ellie was immediately taken by Dr. Gablehauser to her office. He had then shown her around the building and explained many of the duties that would be expected of her. She'd been hired as the Applied and Computing Mathematics Options Representative to graduate students. She would also be assisting in the Engineering and Applied Sciences departments with equations. She was then informed that for the first few weeks she'd be working in the Engineering department with Howard. She immediately felt uneasy. Throughout school, Howard had often felt inferior next to her. She didn't want him to feel that way with his work. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this situation, sir. Growing up, our parents often compared us to one another and I just don't want Howard to feel like his work is inferior."

"Wolowitz is a brilliant engineer but he tends to make mathematical errors that lead to big problems. Together, the two of you should be able to avoid these errors as well as complete the work faster." He handed her a stack of papers. "Here are some of the projects he's working on at the moment. I'll need you to map out the mathematics of size, duration, amounts, and other such factors key to the proper functioning of each. If some of the projects weren't for NASA, I wouldn't be so worried about these errors; he generally tends to catch them." He then leaded towards her. "We do NOT need another incident like the NASA Space Station Toilet."

Ellie's eyes widened. That did not sound good. "That does sound like a troubling predicament." Dr. Gablehauser's face looked pained and embarrassed by the thought. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing like that happens again."

He nodded and then handed her a key. "This is the key to the lab. Go ahead, look around and get a feel for things."

"Thank you, sir." She replied taking the key.

"No, thank you, Dr. Levitzki, for joining us here at CalTech."

Blushing, Ellie nodded to Dr. Gablehauser as she turned to unlock the lab. Her mouth fell open as she walked inside and saw all the gadgets. Her cousin had designed all this? She knew he was great at his work but the designs were brilliant! Walking to a pin board with designs and equations, she frowned. She could see what Gablehauser had been talking about. The designs were exquisite but the equations would never bring him the results he wanted. She unpinned a few of the designs. With the specified dimensions, his equations would never work. Opening her bag, she pulled out pencil and graphing paper. Once she'd transferred the designs and dimensions, she began to calculate the correct equations.

Ellie had been working for close an hour when Howard walked in. He froze in the doorway. "Uh, hey , El, whatcha doing?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and turned to face him. "Oh, hey, Howie! I was wondering when you'd arrive." She then noticed the confusion on his face. "Let me guess, Gablehauser didn't tell you." Howard shook his head. "I'll be working with you. I'll be taking your designs and writing the proper equations for them. He mentioned something about not wanting another NASA Space Station toilet incident." She noticed his reddened face. "What actually happened there anyways? Gablehauser didn't really elaborate."

"I-it was just a small miscalculation with the specifications for the converter valve. It was supposed to last six months but only lasted about ten days." He muttered.

Ellie's mouth fell open. "A small miscalculation? Howard, that's a rather serious miscalculation."

Howard pouted slightly. "Fine, but it hasn't happened since so I don't see what Gablehauser is so worried about!"

"He mentioned that some of your next projects are for NASA, and he doesn't want to chance another incident." She explained but Howard's frown deepened. She walked over to him and touched his arm. "Look, Howard, if this makes you uncomfortable, we can talk to Gablehauser. You're an awesome engineer, it's just that some of your designs get ahead of your equations."

Howard shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm not bothered by it. It'll be great working together again!" He exclaimed and then hugged her. He then led her back to the desk where she had been working. "So, what changes do you have for me?"

The two set to work on changes so that the equations fit the designs. Once the equations for the designs were set, Howard set to work on his current project. Ellie decided to go to her office and look over some of the student data she would be processing. The University wanted her to create a survey to hand out to students to determine what classes held the most interest and why the attendance rate was dropping.

Ellie looked up the when a knock sounded at her office door. She was surprised when Sheldon opened her door. Her brows shot up slightly. Surely, he hadn't forgiven her already for putting him in his place. But then again, she was at a similarly above average level and he was most likely curious. "Hello, Sheldon, how can I help you?"

He fidgeted slightly and she could tell he was battling with himself. "Would you have lunch with me in the cafeteria?" Ellie was sure her eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline. He rushed to explain. "It's just that Leonard and Howard are still working, and Raj is gone for the day. I find it uncomfortable to eat by myself."

She studied him real hard. "Well, I don't generally eat cafeteria food or in cafeterias, but I suppose I can eat my salad in the cafeteria." She said standing and then cracked her neck. "I could use a break from this survey anyways."

"You know, it could be your height causing the cramp in your neck." Sheldon stated flatly.

Her gaze shot up to meet his. "Excuse me?"

Sheldon immediately realized his error. "Oh no, you've misunderstood. The university didn't take into consideration your smaller stature and thus gave you the standard desk and chair. Well, the standard desk and chair are too tall for you and consequently you are forced to lean forward causing discomfort in your neck and back." He explained. "You can request a desk and chair more appropriate for your size and the university would be bound to pay for it."

Ellie tilted her head to the side to examine Sheldon. In his own quirky way, he showed his kindness towards others. "Thank you, Sheldon. I'll definitely talk to Dr. Gablehauser about this afternoon." She grabbed her salad from the mini fridge in her office. "Shall we proceed to lunch?" She asked with a smile.

Sheldon held the door open for her with a slight quirk to his lips. "Yes, we shall." And the two proceeded down the hall.

A/N: And here is the long awaited chapter! :D Sorry guys you'll have to wait for the lunch scene! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying! The favs, alerts, and reviews are encouraging! Also, I put this together for everyone to see how Ellie looks in my mind! .com/art/Ellie-Levitzki-Big-Bang-Theory-278746832

Chapter Three

Howard had found it odd when Ellie hadn't been in her office when he went to see if she wanted company for lunch. However, he shrugged off and went to see if Leonard was ready to head to the cafeteria, knowing Sheldon would already be there and would most likely be disgruntled. He had not expected to walk into the cafeteria and find his cousin chatting and joking with the mad scientist. He stopped dead in his tracks. They seemed to be having a rather enjoyable conversation. Kripke stopped beside Howard and Leonard. Oh, this couldn't be good, Howard thought.

"Hey, fewwows, who's dat chick wiff Shewdon?" He asked.

"That's my cousin Ellie Levitzki; she's the university's new mathematician and statistician." Howard stated.

"So, why's she hanging wiff Shewdon?"

"No clue." He said with a sigh.

Kripke then smiled. "You mind introducing us. She's pretty cute."

"No, I'm not going to introduce you to her!" Howard exclaimed drawing the attentions of everyone in the cafeteria.

Ellie smiled and then waved for him and Leonard to join her and Sheldon. "Hey, guys! Glad to see you could find time to join us for lunch out of your busy schedules." She teased.

"Well, El, in all fairness, you left me with a ton of equations to add to my designs." Howard stated.

"And Howie, had you gotten them right in the first place you wouldn't have to redo all your work." She replied back with a large smile.

He gave a mock glare. "Wow, Ellie, that hurts." He held his hand to his heart. "So, whatcha doing in here? You don't eat in cafeterias."

"Well, Sheldon needed company, and this cafeteria is rather clean." She informed Howard as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you guys are friends now? Yesterday, I was sure that World War 3 was about to start in Leonard and Sheldon's living room."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "If I may, my initial intention in going to Ellie's office was to find a companion for lunch who shared my intellect, but as I walked, I realized that maybe we had gotten off to a bad start. After a thorough discussion of last night's events, Ellie and I have agreed to put it behind us. We've come to discover that we have a lot in common but then we also have enough differences for engaging debates." He smiled. "I can't wait to introduce her to Amy. I'm absolutely sure the two of them will become fast friends."

Ellie then nodded smiling at Howard. "Yes, Sheldon was telling me that Amy is a neurobiologist right before the two of you joined us. I was going to suggest that we introduce Amy to my father, I'm most certain she's heard of him!"

"El, do you really think introducing Uncle Morty to a young woman is a good idea, besides, she's Sheldon's girlfriend." Howard stated.

"Howard! That is not what I meant! I believe that they could share their ideas. Besides, you know as well as I that my father isn't into smart women." She gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh yeah, true… we should probably keep him away from Penny." Howard said and the cousins shared a look.

"Would you two like to include the rest of the table in your conversation?" Sheldon asked slightly annoyed. "Who is your father and why Amy know him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sheldon, Leonard. Howard and I tend to get carried away." She and Howard snickered. "Anyways, my father is Dr. Mortimer Levitzki. He's a neurosurgeon at UCLA hospital. He's quite revered for his work in Neurobiology even though he's one of the lesser known surgeons of his time. He was supposed to retire five years ago but decided to stay at the hospital."

"Oh yes, I have heard of him. He's one of the neurosurgeons from the 70's that helped with the development of the MRI." Sheldon stated.

"Yes! It was a part of his graduate dissertation and then later he continued work with it before he actually started working in a hospital." Ellie exclaimed with a smile.

"It must have been fascinating growing up with such a brilliant man as your father!" Sheldon exclaimed. "And what was your mother like?"

Ellie looked down slightly, embarrassed. "I don't really know what my mother was like." She laughed nervously. "She was a showgirl from Vegas that my dad eloped with. When she found out she was pregnant, she wanted an abortion, but Dad paid her to stay until I was born. She disappeared from our lives three hours after I was born." She could tell Sheldon was at a loss for words. "It's alright though. Except for his serious lack of judgment when it comes to women, my father is the best possible. I really doubt I would have enjoyed a former show girl as a mother."

"Yes, a showgirl mother seems just as unappealing as my drunk of a father." Sheldon replied. "I would like to meet your father along with Amy, someday soon."

"I am sure that it can be arranged! My father does love to talk about his work." Ellie laughed and Sheldon joined in.

Howard shared an uncomfortable look with Leonard. Ellie and Sheldon were getting very close, very fast. Accept for the occasional mention of Amy, it would almost seem like the two were close to dating! Howard thanked God that Sheldon had Amy. He didn't know if he could handle having Sheldon in his family.

Ellie looked at her watch. "As much as I have enjoyed our lunch together, I really must return to work." She gathered up her things and stood. Sheldon stood as well.

"Allow me to escort you back to your office. I should return to my work, as well." Sheldon said as he indicated for her to lead the way. "Leonard, Ellie has agreed to take me home since you will be working late this evening." He informed and the two walked away.

Leonard looked to Howard. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he watched his cousin walk away with the mad scientist. He then turned his attention to Leonard. "What the frak!"

A/N: Yes I know, Amy and Sheldon are together… But don't worry, there is a reason for it. Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D And since I do I'm gonna write write write! :D

Chapter Four

Sheldon looked up at the knock at his door. Raj was out for the day again, so he had the office to himself. Opening the door, he was pleasantly shocked to find Ellie waiting outside. She was wearing a lacy black skirt and a Spiderman t-shirt. She smiled up at him. He felt a flutter in his stomach. "I'm so glad you're in your office. I was worried I wouldn't catch you."

"Would you like to come in?" He asked motioning towards the door.

"I'd love to thank you." She replied with a shy smile, looking up at him through her lashes.

The flutters had returned. Sheldon was worried he would need to see a gastro-specialist. Ellie wandered around the room looking at various things in the office. Sheldon fidgeted nervously. "Was there something you came to see me about?"

Ellie spun around on the spot, pinning him with her eyes. "Well, yes, there was a reason I came to see you." She said in a low tone. She took a step towards him.

His heart pounded in his chest. His breathing was becoming shallow. Sheldon was seriously beginning to worry about his health, but the closer she got to him the less he actually cared about what was going on with his body. "A-and what was that reason?"

"Well you see, Sheldon, I seem to have this problem." She explained, as she stopped in front of him. She seemed to consider her words as she nibbled her bottom lip. Sheldon's stomach lurched at the sight of her teeth nipping the supple swell of her lips. "And it's a problem that only you can help me with." She looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

"What kind of problem is it? I find it hard to believe you're having any kind of problem. You're vastly intelligent. However, if it is physics related, you've come to the right man." Sheldon laughed nervously after he'd finished rambling.

Ellie took a step closer to Sheldon which forced him to take a seat in his chair. Placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she leaned in close to him. "I don't think you understand, Dr. Cooper." She then proceeded to climb in his lap. "I have a different kind of problem." She whispered in his ear. She then leaned back to look into his eyes. "Up for the challenge, Doctor?" She asked right before she captured his lips with hers.

Sheldon's eyes shot open and he stared into the darkness of his bedroom. This was not the first dream he'd had like this in the past few weeks. Ever since their first lunch together, he and Ellie spent a lot of time together at work. She'd also begun to join them for game nights and such at the apartment. Also, as Howard and Bernadette's wedding approached, they had all been spending a great deal of time together. Ellie was Bernadette's third bridesmaid and he was Howard's third groomsman. Although, he and Amy were dating, he would walk down the aisle with Ellie.

He sighed heavily at the thought of Amy. Although he and Amy didn't have a traditional version of a relationship, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. However, with his recent dreams of Ellie, he was beginning to rethink his decision. He had only asked Amy to be his girlfriend so that she wouldn't spend her free time with others when she could spend it with him having intellectual conversations. Sheldon had never had any kind of connection with a woman, so he'd felt it was best to make sure that no one would come along and take her. But there had never been any attraction. He knew that Amy was aware of it as well.

Looking at his alarm clock, Sheldon knew there would be no way he would fall back to sleep with so much on his mind. He knew that he would have to break off his relationship with Amy. Amy was a sensible woman and he was sure that their friendship would remain intact. However, he was unsure on how honest he should be with his reasons. He didn't want to taint Amy and Ellie's new friendship. Just as he had suspected, the two had hit it off greatly. Ellie's father had been away on business since she'd mentioned introducing him to Amy, but he was supposed to return home tomorrow. Amy was extremely excited.

He'd hate to destroy any of that excitement, but he also didn't see any reason to prolong it. Rising from his bed, Sheldon put on his robe and then walked to the living room. He sat down at his desk and then logged onto his computer. He would make a list of the reason's he was terminating their relationship as it was a part of their contract. But first he wanted to write down this recent dream in his dream log. He wanted to analyze the past few dreams he'd had about Ellie. He was confused about them. He was Homo Novus, for Pete's sake! He didn't experience these types of feelings. Another reason to end his relationship with Amy, it was making him more vulnerable to other feelings he didn't wish to feel. Sheldon was glad that it was Saturday. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

By the time Leonard had woken up, Sheldon had already finished his work and dressed for the day. For Leonard, it seemed as if nothing was any different than any other morning. "Good morning, Leonard."

"Morning, Sheldon." Leonard mumbled as he shuffled towards the coffee machine. "Are you ready for today?"

Sheldon looked to his friend in confusion. "What are you talking about, Leonard? Of course, I'm ready for today, it's kite day!" He told his friend as if it were obvious.

"No, Sheldon, today's our last fitting for our suits before the wedding next week, and then we're going with Ellie and Howard to pick up her dad at the airport." Leonard looked at Sheldon worried. "Are you feeling ok?"

He was worried himself. How had he forgotten that? "I'm fine, I was just up late working on a project."

"Well, alright." Leonard replied still unsure. "I'm going to go wake up, Penny, so she'll be ready to go when we are." He said and then walked out the door.

Sheldon stared at the screen as Doctor Who played. He wasn't really seeing what was going on with the show. His mind had wondered once more to his dreams. How were they were effecting him this much? He had to pull himself together. First things first, as soon as Leonard showered, he would Skype Amy and present her with his termination notice.

Ellie stood on the stool as a woman bustled about her pinning her dress in various areas. The dress was too long, it was too loose in the bosom, it didn't hug her curves right. She blew her hair out of her face with a frustrated sigh. If she didn't love Howard and Bernadette so much, she would have say no to being in the wedding. She looked over to wear Bernadette was getting her last fitting. But she did love them, and they were her best friends, not to mention family. Howard had always been her best friend, and when she'd met the woman he loved, they'd instantly hit it off.

She was actually very happy she'd come back to Pasadena. Not only was she closer to her father and Howard, but she also had a job she enjoyed and she had made so many friends. She looked to where Penny stood. While she'd never thought she would be friends with a girl like Penny, Ellie found herself really liking her. She was funny and had a real friendly and upbeat personality. Then there was Amy, who hadn't arrived yet. Amy was extremely intelligent as well, and has such a quirky personality that just drew Ellie to her. As for the guys, she'd gotten to know them quite a bit at work. Although Raj was quite shy, she was very slowly getting him to open up and come out of his shell. Leonard was also quite intelligent but so awkward sometimes that Ellie couldn't help but giggle. He was also so obviously still in love with Penny.

Then there was Sheldon. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but chose to ignore them. At first, she'd found him infuriatingly arrogant. He viewed himself as a superior being. However, as she learned more about him, she began to understand why he behaved the way he did. She could appreciate his mind for what it was, and enjoyed their daily conversations. He would come by her office everyday at noon and escort her to lunch. He'd also helped her procure a desk and chair that was better suited for her height. She also noticed the other things he did for his friends that she suspected they missed. For one, he offered to share his office space with Raj so he wouldn't be sent back to India. He also fixed the small problems that Raj sometimes missed but never actually drew his attention to them. She'd seen him do it one day when she was in his office. He made sure that Leonard and Howard took their lunches instead of working through, as he said, they'll complete much better work by being well fed. On the surface he seemed selfish. But she could see that he was kind, in his own twisted kind of way.

Ellie shook the thoughts of Sheldon out of her head as Amy walked into the shop. She seemed a little flustered but fine all the same. She stepped down from the stool and joined Penny and Bernadette at Amy's side. "Sorry, I'm late." Amy apologized. "I had a conversation with Sheldon earlier today, and then there was something I had to do." She told them with a blush on her cheeks. At their curious looks, she continued on. "Sheldon and I have decided to end our relationship and just be friends." Ellie's heart jumped at these words. Sheldon hated change. All three of the other women rushed to console Amy. "Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. I know that Sheldon was only clinging to me so that I would always be there for conversation. There was never really any attraction between us." She told them. "He said that he could tell I yearned for something more that he could not give me, and that it would be best if we returned to friends. I agreed." A giddy smile then spread across her face. "And then I went to the comic book store to invite Stewart on another, more proper date!"

Penny's brow furrowed. "Well, I'm happy for you Amy, but that doesn't sound like Sheldon. I mean after he put so much effort to fit you into his life as his girlfriend, he lets you out of the contract because he could tell you want more. I think there's more to it! I mean, what does Sheldon gain?"'

Ellie's brow furrowed at this comment. Penny really didn't give Sheldon enough credit. She, herself, has told Ellie about how Sheldon had loaned her money without even a second thought or worry. Amy interrupted her thoughts. "Well, he also rambled on about something disrupting his life, but I really have no clue what he was talking about. But I suppose you're right Penny, it does seem odd."

She could keep quiet no longer. "I don't think you guys give Sheldon enough credit! I mean, he's selfish with most situations, but his selfishness really stems from his OCD tendencies. But deep down he's really sweet and caring. I mean, he's probably helped all of us out at least once or twice!" She exclaimed, defending the man.

The other three women shared a look. "You two eat lunch everyday together, don't you?" Bernadette asked suddenly.

"Uh, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ellie asked warily.

"Sometimes just the two of you, right?" She continued.

Ellie nodded slowly. "Well, yes, you know Sheldon has his schedules, and sometimes Leonard and Howard are too busy to come right away."

Bernadette looked to Penny and Amy, and nodded knowingly. "So do you enjoy these lunches?"

"Yes, I suppose. I have to eat, and Sheldon's nice company to have." Ellie replied cautiously. "Are you going somewhere with this Bernadette?"

"Oh, right, you've never done this before so you probably have no idea what I'm talking about." Penny said with a smile. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Ellie took the seat. Bernadette sat on Ellie's other side and Amy on Penny's. "Sweetie, I think you like Sheldon."

"Well, of course I do. I wouldn't endure lunch with him if I didn't." She replied obliviously.

"You're so innocent." Penny said with a chuckle. "No, hun, I mean that you're attracted to him."

Ellie's eyes widened. "I, no… I don't!" She quickly denied. "I mean, he's nice and I-I suppose he's attractive but he's just my friend." She could feel her face heating up, as she glanced to Amy. "Besides, he and Amy were-"

"Sheldon and I were always just friends, no matter what we called one another." Amy told her new friend. "He and I are too alike to be compatible as anything other than friends."

"How can you not see it, Ellie?" Bernadette asked. "I always feel something when I'm in the same room as you two and now I get what it is!" She exclaimed.

"That's it! That's why Sheldon broke it off with Amy!" Penny looked apologetically to Amy. "He likes Ellie! How cute!"

Ellie looked from one friend to another as they gushed on about her and Sheldon. She was still in shock from the revelation that she was indeed attracted to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. She had never really liked anyone or even had a little crush. She was always too busy with school to worry about it. And now here she was, twenty-six and possibly on the brink of experiencing her first romance.

"Guys… There's one problem. I just figured out Sheldon's ramblings." Amy interrupted. "Another reason he was breaking it off was because I was making him weak and vulnerable to human feelings. As Homo Novus, he is above such things. He's apparently having these feelings and fighting them. He's not going to accept that he isn't above such things as attraction."

Ellie felt her heart sink slightly. At least she hadn't gotten too used to the idea. She looked to her friends, who looked at her with sadness and pity in their eyes. However, Penny's had a spark of determination in it. "Don't worry, El, we'll make him cave." The other's agreed and then the four women shared a hug. Again, Ellie found herself glad that she had returned to Pasadena.

A/N: That's all for this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed! If there are grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize, I'm about to fall asleep at the keyboard! Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize profusely for the wait! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favs, and story alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Five

As they approached the airport, Ellie was increasingly grateful that they hadn't brought Penny. Her father was a brilliant man who happened to love young beautiful women… especially young blonde women. Dr. Mortimer Levitzki was an older, rich version of Howard Wolowitz. The older man had taught his nephew everything he knew when it came to women. However, Dr. Levitzki was more suave than his awkward nephew. The situation with Morty that always led to discomfort by those close to him was the fact that he was a 75 year old man who had a taste for women in their mid to late twenties. Ellie loved her father but sometimes he was embarrassing. She shuddered at the memory of when Howard had introduced Bernadette to the family.

Sheldon and Leonard were definitely in for a shock. They were expecting a brilliant neurologist which Mortimer was, but Ellie had no way to prepare them for the playboy that was also her father. He fancied himself a younger version of Hugh Hefner. His actual words were, "Hef has ten years on me. I'll love the ladies long after he's gone!" Needless to say, the man was Howard's hero.

When they arrived to the airport, Ellie sent Howard and Leonard to pick up her father's luggage while she and Sheldon made their way to the gate. Her father had had the same luggage set since she was a child, so she knew Howard would know which one belonged to him. Once she and Sheldon arrived at the pickup gate, she asked him to keep an eye out for her father as he was vastly taller then she and able to see over the crowds better. "He's a short, thin old man with white hair and a mustache." She explained to Sheldon. "He's also a rather snazzy dresser, usually an expensive black suit."

It was obvious that Sheldon was uncomfortable being in the airport; however, he was excited to meet one of the men responsible for the MRI. "I see him." He told her suddenly and then helped her push through the crowd.

Ellie stopped in her tracks when she spotted her father. He'd obviously lost weight. She frowned. At seventy-five, she always worried for his health. He'd already been so thin there was no reason for him to purposefully lose weight, but he'd never mentioned being sick. She shook it off and smiled. "Dad!" She exclaimed walking towards him.

Morty's face lit up at the sight of his daughter. He then wrapped her into a hug. "How are you, Babydoll?"

Ellie's smile widened at the familiar smell of her father's cologne and his use of her nickname. "I'm great! How was your flight?"

"It was rather uneventful and disappointing. Apparently, they're just letting anyone become a flight attendant these days! I remember a time when all the flight attendants were beautiful women!" He exclaimed. Ellie and Sheldon shared an awkward look. It was then that Morty noticed Sheldon. "Who's this? You didn't tell me you'd gotten a boyfriend Ellie!"

Both Ellie and Sheldon blushed. "Uh, no, Dad, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he's a friend and colleague of mine and Howard's." She then turned to Sheldon. "Sheldon, this is my father, Dr. Mortimer Levitzki."

Sheldon nodded to the other man. "It's a honor to meet you sir. I'd shake your hand but we've already taken enough risk by entering this airport. I don't even want to think of the contagions floating about us."

Morty seemed to consider Sheldon's words before nodding in agreement. "Good point… Let's not expose ourselves longer than necessary." He then stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where's Howard?"

"He went to fetch you're luggage. We should go meet him." Ellie then ushered her father towards the luggage pick up where they saw Howard and Leonard walking towards them.

"Howard, how are you?" The older man asked as he patted his nephew's back.

"I'm good Uncle Morty, getting a little nervous about next weekend but excited all the same." Howard told his uncle with a grin.

"Nervous? What for? What's next weekend?" Morty asked.

Ellie's eyes widened. She then shared an awkward look with Howard and the others. She touched her father's shoulder. "Um, Dad, Howard's getting married next week, remember?"

He looked startled for a moment and then his face reddened slightly. "Right, right of course. I just forgot for a moment."

"Let's get you home, you're probably just tired." She told him trying to hide her concern.

They all walked to the vehicle in silence. Howard's face also showed concern. Although having never met the man, both Sheldon and Leonard realized that the older man was acting a bit odd. He also seemed frail and sickly, traits that Ellie and Howard had never used to describe the man. In actuality, they had described him as the exact opposite. The silence remained as Ellie steered her car onto the freeway.

"Ma's excited to see you, Uncle Mort. She was hoping you and Ellie could join us for dinner! Bernadette will be there!" Howard told his uncle hoping to break the silence.

After a moment of silence, Ellie became worried at her father's lack of a response. She glanced over to him and could see him thinking deeply. "Something the matter, Dad? You never answered Howard. If you're too tired to go to dinner, we can go over another night this week before the wedding."

"Hmm?" Morty looked up confusion clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry, Howard. I was just trying to remember who Bernadette was and if I'd met her."

"Ellie!" Sheldon shouted suddenly, as the car started veering into the other lane.

Jerking the car back into her, Ellie looked to Sheldon in the mirror apologetically. Her father's words had stunned her! He'd met Bernadette at Thanksgiving where he'd spent half of the time trying to convince her to run off with him! "I'm sorry, Sheldon." She then looked to her dad. "Bernadette is Howard's fiancé, Dad. You met her at Thanksgiving. Remember? The short cute blonde that you tried to convince to marry you instead?"

"Yes, yes of course!" He father exclaimed weakly causing Ellie to whether he actually remembered or not.

"Well, your flight obviously took a lot out of you. After we drop Sheldon and Leonard off at their apartment, we'll take Howard home and then get you home to bed." She told him hoping she didn't upset him with her coddling. He was all she had and his behavior was really scaring her.

Sheldon sat in the back watching his newest friend. He could sense her distress even without seeing her face, which was something huge for him. He couldn't blame her for her concern. To an outsider, such as himself, it was obvious what was ailing her father with the signs he displayed. And although he was seriously disconcerted with his concern over Ellie's feelings, he hoped she wouldn't be crushed when she found out.

After they dropped off Sheldon and Leonard, Morty had insisted on attending dinner at the Wolowitz home. Once he'd been welcomed into his sister's home, he seemed perfectly normal and back to himself. Both we were adults in retirement age and they bickered like children. He was too skinny… Well she was too fat! Ellie and Howard were used to it but poor Bernadette didn't know how to react only having been around the two once.

Morty walked up to them smiling at Bernadette. "Now, I don't know how in the world I forgot you! Cute and in a perfect sized package!" He flirted jokingly.

Bernadette giggled. "Oh you old flirt!"

He chuckled along with her. "You pretty young ladies like you that keep old men like me young."

"Alright, Dad, I think you're making Howard jealous!" Ellie teased before leading her father to the table.

Their meal passed with general chatter about Howard and Bernadette's upcoming nuptials. Sylvia pester Morty about when he was going to finally retire and he told her when he damned well felt like it. Dessert was spent with Howard and Bernadette teasing Ellie about Sheldon, and Morty questioning about her and Sheldon's relationship.

As they sat back relaxing after a slice of key lime pie, Morty cleared his throat. "I, uh, I have a bit of news. I figured I'd wait until after our meal." He looked to his sister briefly. "As a response to your earlier question, Sylvie, I've recently signed the last papers for my retirement. As of today, I am a fully retired man."

Ellie looked to her father. She could sense there was more. When his retirement time had passed ten years ago, he'd said he would work until the day he died as there was too much going on in the world to waste it in retirement. "What brought this on, Dad?"

Mort looked down at the table for a moment. "That brings me to my next bit of news." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Others and myself have noticed lately that my memory has been lacking. I had a colleague of mine run some tests and it turns out that I'm in the transitioning stage of early to moderate Alzheimer's disease."

Silence engulfed the room. Ellie felt as if someone had drenched her in cold water. She couldn't breathe. Her father had Alzheimer's disease. He was going to slowly forget her and waste away before her. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't speak at all. Her father was speaking again but she could barely hear what he was saying. Something about an assisted living home. She couldn't still couldn't breathe. He was calling her name now. She looked into his concerned face. It broke her heart. She suddenly stood from her seat. "I'm sorry, I've got to go!" She choked out before running from the room. Ignoring the calls after her, Ellie ran outside. It was pouring. How fitting, she thought. She jumped into her car and started it quickly. She just had to get away.

Dripping wet, Ellie stood in front of the door of apartment 4A. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't even know how she'd gotten here. She cold and upset and Sheldon Cooper was probably the last person on the planet who would comfort her. She wasn't even sure if he knew how. But he was the one person's presence she craved at the moment. Sheldon, with all his odd habits and out of whack personality, had somehow become her rock. She'd been thinking about her conversation with the girls earlier. She didn't know how she'd missed it. She was in love with Sheldon. And at the moment, he was the only person who could make her feel better. She raised her hand barely mustering the energy to knock on the door.

However, with Sheldon's Vulcan hearing, he was able to hear the soft knock just fine. He opened the door and then stared in shock at Ellie's disheveled state. "Ellie! What's happened? Why are you wet?"

"Can I come in, Sheldon?" She spoke softly and sadly.

Sheldon's felt a tightening in his chest at her defeated tone. He had a hunch that her current state had something to do with her father. He motioned for her to enter the apartment. She slowly shuffled inside. He quickly walked to the bathroom and fetched a towel for Ellie. As he re-entered the living room, he saw Ellie standing in the exact spot he left her staring at the ground sadly. Walking over to her, he gently wrapped the towel around her shoulders and guided her to sit down. She would have to change clothes soon; she was soaked to the bone. "Ellie? What's wrong?"

"My father has Alzheimer's disease." She stated bluntly.

He'd suspected as much. The man's weight loss and constant memory lapses were clear indications. "How progressed is it?" He asked softly.

"Early to Moderate." She then looked up to him. His chest tightened farther when he saw he large blue eyes filled with tears. "He's going to forget me eventually Sheldon, and then he'll just waste away."

Sheldon wrung his hands in his lap. He then lifted his hand to her shoulder and patted it awkwardly. "There. There." And then oddly enough Ellie smiled at the gesture. "My sister left some clothes the last time she visited. I have them in my closet if you'd like to take a shower and change."

Deep blue eyes connected with light blue. "Thank you, Sheldon that would be nice." She smiled weakly again.

Nodding, he quickly went about gathering up stuff for her to take a shower. Once she was secure in the shower, Sheldon noticed the time. It was getting close to bedtime and Ellie was bound to be tired. Although Leonard had been staying at Penny's since they'd gotten back together, he wasn't sure if he should offer Ellie his bed. Just to be safe and not to overstep any rules in the Roommate Agreement, he set about fixing her a place to sleep on the couch. He then received a text from Howard asking if he'd seen Ellie. After reassuring the other man that his cousin was fine and she'd be staying there. He waited for her to get out of the shower.

Ellie reentered the living room. His sister clothes swallowed her. She was a tiny person who probably wore children's sizes. "I figured you'd be tired and to be safe you should probably stay here for the night. I've made up the couch for you." He then indicated to the couch.

She smiled walking over next to him. "Thank you, Sheldon. Not just for letting me stay here, but also for helping me feel better." She touched his arm slightly.

His arm tingled from her touch. "You're welcome, Ellie." He then glanced to the clock. "Well, goodnight." He told her nodding his head before hurrying off to his room.

As Ellie climbed under the covers, she was grateful that she'd met Sheldon Cooper. He may be a crazy man who may never fully return her love or acknowledge his feelings, but even with his small gestures, she could feel that he cared. With those thoughts, Ellie was able to drift off to sleep.

A/N: YAY! Again so sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMGOSH GUYS! I know you must hate me! I'd hate me too! I got caught up with college graduation, moving, trying to find a job, then I got sucked into a couple of other fandoms, and this fic just kept being pushed off! I hope you can forgive me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

Sheldon sat in the chair to the left of his spot. Usually, this would have bothered him, but for some reason beyond his logic, he couldn't bring himself to wake the woman sleeping on his couch. Her head was resting in his spot, but she looked far too peaceful to disturb. Seeing her face relaxed in sleep brought some peace to his mind after last night. It greatly disconcerted him how much he was worried over her feelings but try as he may he could not suppress it. Somehow, Ellie Levitzki had managed to reach him in a way that no one other than his Memaw and possibly his mother had ever reached him. To be honest, it scared and intrigued him. But it seemed that even when she'd made a fool of him on the day they had met, he found himself completely intrigued by her.

Ellie made a noise in her sleep and shifted slightly. A frown crossed her face, her bottom lip assuming the position of a pout. The blanket fell from her shoulders. Sheldon felt his eyes drawn to her lips. They were quite aesthetically pleasing. If he was honest with himself her entire face was aesthetically pleasing. From her long dark lashes that framed her deep blue eyes to her small, pert nose, Ellie's face while not drop dead gorgeous was pretty in a simple, pure kind of beauty. He'd never considered his type before, but as he gazed down upon her, he had to admit that in his eyes she was close to perfect. Standing up, Sheldon reached out to pull the blanket back up around her shoulders.

"Morning, Sheldon!" Leonard exclaimed suddenly, as he entered the apartment.

Sheldon dropped the blanket as if it had burned him. He stumbled over his own feet as he tried to put distance between himself and Ellie. The result was him sprawled out on the floor at Leonard's feet. He could feel the heat rising to his face. "Hello, Leonard. I thought you were spending the day with Penny."

Leonard looked down on his friend in amusement. "I needed some socks." He explained and then glanced to the couch before returning his gaze to Sheldon as he stood up. "So… what's Ellie doing here?"

He smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from his clothes. "She showed up last night soaking wet after learning some upsetting news and needed someone to talk to."

Eyebrows shooting up, Leonard looked at Sheldon over his glasses. "And she came to you?"

"Yes… I am her friend after all." He replied, slightly defensive.

"Right, ok then… And you comforted her?"

Sheldon huffed in frustration. "Yes, Leonard, I comforted her. Now, go get your socks before you wake her up." He finished in a harsh whisper.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Leonard walked down the hall to his bedroom with a smile on his face. Sheldon had it bad and didn't even realize it. Penny would be ecstatic to hear this. His girlfriend was determined to get the two together. He'd never seen Sheldon act like he did around Ellie so apparently there was something there. Grabbing his socks, he returned to the living room. Sheldon was purposely standing in the kitchen pretending to make tea. Leonard chuckled to himself. "See you later, Sheldon." He then left the apartment shaking his head.

Sheldon let out the breath he'd been holding once Leonard had left. He didn't know why he was worried what Leonard thought. He didn't see what the big deal was. So, Ellie came over needing comfort and he let her sleep on the couch? He froze for a moment… ok, so it was odd behavior for him but it's a social convention to offer someone who's distressed comfort and possibly a place to stay. And he was always one to try to follow social convention.

Ellie stirred at that moment, and then sat up looking around confused. She looked rather cute. Sheldon shook his head at the thought. Maybe he was developing a mental disorder or he had a tumor… He'd have to ask Amy to check later. Ellie then turned her gaze to Sheldon. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Oh, good morning Sheldon! I forgot that I stayed here last night." She then looked down sadly for a moment. She then seemed to realize where she was. "Oh, goodness, Sheldon I'm so sorry! I'm in your spot!" She then stood up quickly.

Sheldon shook his head. "It's fine, Ellie. You must have been extremely exhausted from yesterday."

"Um, yes, I was." She looked towards the ground sadly. She then cast a quick glance to the clock. "I should probably go. My father is most likely very worried about me." She quickly gathered her things. She stopped next to Sheldon, touching his arm. "Thank you again for letting me stay here last night." She then stood on her very tiptoes barely brushing her lips against his jaw line. Then before anything else could be said, she rushed out of the front door.

Sheldon stood there in shock. She'd kissed him! Normally, he would have been disgusted at such a display of affection but he couldn't seem to get any part him to function. His skin tingled where her lips had touched. He slowly brought his hand up to the spot where she'd kissed him. His eyes widened. Suddenly, he rushed to grab his coat and keys. He definitely needed a CAT scan.

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate them all! Since I left this fic for almost a year, I want to focus on it for awhile… YAY! I've been reading Big Bang Theory fanfic for a week and spent the day watching the show just to get me inspired! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven

Sheldon stared at the results from his tests in disbelief. He'd had an MRI and a CAT scan the results on both had been clear. He'd been sure that he had a tumor or something pressing on his brain that would elicit the strange feelings he'd been having. Darn, he thought, he'd been actually hoping for a tumor. It was the only thing he could think of to cause this change in his usually behavior.

Sighing, he set the papers aside. Today was Wolowitz's wedding; he didn't have time to sit around and ponder the strange feelings that were plaguing him. Although he was the third groomsman, he had never been a groomsman before and just like everything else in his life, he would do his best in the position of third groomsman.

He was waiting on Leonard, as always. His suit was neatly pressed, resting in the garment bag next to him and his shoes were nicely polished. He briefly wondered if Ellie would find him aesthetically pleasing in his suit. He then stopped and blinked in shock. Why had he thought that? Why would he care if Ellie found him attractive? He'd never cared about such things before. So, why would he care about it now?

Leonard came tromping down the hall a few minutes later. He stopped when he saw Sheldon staring off into space. Setting his garment bag on the arm of the chair, he slowly approached his friend. "Uh, Sheldon? You okay there, buddy?" No answer came from the other man before him as he glared at nothing. Leonard noticed the paperwork next to him. Results from an MRI and a CAT scan? When did he have those done? Better yet, WHY did he have those done? He picked up the papers. Well, the results were clear so that was good. "Uh, Sheldon? Mind explaining why you had these done?" He waved the pages in front of Sheldon's face to get his attention.

Snapping out of his stupor, Sheldon snatched the papers away. "I haven't been feeling myself!" He snapped, before he looked down at the papers in his hands, shuffling them nervously. "I just wanted to check all possible reasons for this change in my recent behavior."

Leonard checked his watch, yeah, they had time. "What changes in your behavior?"

Sheldon looked down at his lap, almost embarrassed. "I-I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Leonard let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, whatever, we really need to make our way to the hotel."

"I can't believe that they're getting married in a hotel." Sheldon muttered as he grabbed his suit. If it was his wedding he'd want it someplace more memorable than a hotel. Not that he was ever getting married, mind you. He had much more important things to focus his life on.

Leonard resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he locked the door to their apartment. His eyes drifted to Penny's apartment. The girls had stayed the night at the hotel. "Sheldon, Howard is Jewish, so they couldn't get married at a church, and Bernadette is Catholic, thus they couldn't get married at a synagogue. A hotel allows them to have a non-religious wedding. The Landham Huntington is an extremely nice hotel and a lot of people get married there." He wasn't sure why he was explaining this to him. "Also, the hotel gives the ability to have the wedding and reception at the same location. It was really a great idea on Bernadette's part."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Oh yes, paying loads of money to have someone else deal with all the details of your wedding sounded just brilliant. He was momentarily proud of his use of sarcasm… even if it was mental. "Whatever you say, Leonard." He mumbled as they walked to the parking lot.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the hotel. Leonard hadn't been lying. The Landham Huntington was very nice. They informed the coordinator who they were and she led them to the room where Howard and Raj were already waiting. Howard gave them both nervous smiles when they entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Howard?" Leonard asked, as he unzipped his garment bag.

"Nervous but excited." He replied with a chuckle.

Leonard nodded in understanding. He knew that when and if he and Penny got married, he'd be a huge wreck. And that was a huge "if." He was highly aware of Penny's commitment issues. He'd been stung by her more than enough times to learn he should be patient and slow with her.

Within the hour, the guys were almost completely ready. Bowties had proven to be difficult for all but Sheldon… thus he was stuck tying the others' ties. He was just finishing up with Raj's tie when there was a tap on the door and a bright red head poked through. Sheldon was distracted by her appearance until he heard a choking sound. His attention turned back to Raj who was loosening his tie after Sheldon had nearly strangled him with it. However, since Ellie was in the room, he could do nothing but stare at the other man with wide eyes.

Sheldon barely paid Raj's antics any mind… he'd live. Ellie was now standing in the room and he could really look at her. He would have originally thought that red clothing would clash with her red hair, but the deep red, strapless dress, she looks stunning. Her red hair fell in waves around her shoulders and her smile caused his stomach to flutter even if it wasn't directed at him.

Ellie hugged Howard. She smiled at him once more. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

Howard returned her smile. "You betcha!" He turned his attention towards the guys. "Let's go, guys! I've got a beautiful woman waiting for me."

They were having the Japanese Garden wedding at the Landham Huntington. An outdoor wedding in a garden no less has come as a bit of a shock to everyone, but as they lined up to walk to down the aisle, they could all see how gorgeous it was. Howard walked down first. Amy and Raj met at the end and began their way to the front. Penny and Leonard repeated the act. Ellie smiled at Sheldon as she walked towards him. They turned to face the aisle and he suppressed a shiver as her small hand wrapped around his arm. Even with heels, the top of her head only reach his shoulder. Too soon, they parted ways.

Sheldon's original opinion of their wedding had changed. The garden was beautiful and had a whimsical feel to them. He recognized the music change and turned his attention back to the end of the aisle. Bernadette appeared at the end of the aisle. Sheldon allowed a small smile to grace his features. She looked a princess from a fairy tale. Albeit, a very tiny princess.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and soon they were following the newlywed couple back down the aisle. Sheldon wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to have Ellie back at his side. Despite their height difference, she was able to keep up with his long strides.

The reception followed in the Georgian Ballroom and Courtyard. It was really a stunning affair and had it not been for Bernadette's employment at a pharmaceutical company, Sheldon would have been curious as to how they had afforded such an extravagant wedding. The bride and groom were announced and speeches were given. Luckily, only the best man and maid of honor had to give speeches, so Sheldon was saved facing his fear of speaking in front of large crowds.

It was announced that the bride and groom would share their first dance as husband and wife. Once the first song was over, other couples began to join Howard and Bernadette on the dance floor. Leonard led Penny out onto the floor, and even Raj and Amy were dancing. He wasn't sure if it was a socially expected for the groomsman to dance with his bridesmaid counterpart, but he did not want Ellie to be embarrassed because he did not ask.

She was seated next to her father, smiling as he carried on about how beautiful Bernadette looked in her dress. When he mentioned that he couldn't wait to see her on her wedding day, her smile faltered. Sheldon's steps also faltered. It was a well known fact that Ellie's father may not live to see that day. He shook the sad thoughts from his mind and continued his route. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would like to join me on the dance floor?"

Ellie's eyes widened at his question and then she turned to her father. Mr. Levitzki smiled softly. "Go on, Babydoll, enjoy yourself. I'm getting too old for dancing these days."

As she nodded, Sheldon held out his hand, which placed her much smaller one inside. Although, she was much smaller than he was, her hand was a perfect fit inside his and his other hand rested perfectly at her waist with no strain on his part. They were probably a sight to behold… he so tall and she so short. But at the moment, Sheldon didn't care. He didn't care what his confusing feelings meant. He would analyze them later. He didn't care what the others thought as they stared at the pair with wide eyes. He didn't even care that in usual circumstances he abhorred dancing. All he cared about, at that moment, were big blue eyes that stared up at him and the bright smile that was intended solely for him.

Sheldon Cooper was a man of science. One of the greatest minds of his generation. But if asked what had compelled him to waltz around the dance floor, for not one, but three songs, with Ellie Levitzki in his arms, he could not have answered them. But just for tonight, for the first time in his life, he didn't want to think. He just wanted to enjoy the strange feelings that had been bombarding him for weeks. In the morning, he'd analyze what was going on, but right now, he was just going to simply enjoy.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I know I didn't really going into a lot of detail about the wedding but it's not a Howard and Bernadette story so I figured I wouldn't bother. Also, I started writing this fic WAY before they got married, so apologies but that's just how my plot flows. ANYWAYS! Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or followed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Eight

Ellie sighed as her father held up another item for her inspection. He was getting the house and some of its items ready for the auction that would held in a couple of weeks. He would be moving into the assisted living community and she would start looking for an apartment that following week. She had been unable to convince him that she would take care of him if he wanted to continue living in their house. If he moved into an assisted living community, the entire situation would become more real for her.

Regency Park Oak Knoll would offer her father freedom while providing him care and ensuring that he was safe. They offered special assistance for those with Alzheimer's and other memory disorders. It was really the best option she could ask for. She knew that even if she continued to live with him, there would be times she wouldn't be around to help him when he needed it.

"Ellie?" Her father asked, still not penetrating her thought. "Elizabeth!" She raised her eyes to meet his in shock. "I was asking if you wanted to keep this or if it should go into the auction."

She rolled her eyes and then shook her head. "No, Dad, I do not want an obscure piece of art that highly resembles a naked woman." She pressed her fingers into her temples at the lewd smile that crossed her father's face. "I also do not think it wise that you take it to Regency Park with you. It could be described as offensive."

Morty gave the odd statue one last look before nodding and placing it back onto the shelf. "I suppose you're right. It will bring a pretty penny at the auction. The artist is very renowned."

Ellie only shook her head. She didn't even want to know how much money he'd blown on it. Her father tended to spend outrageous amounts of money on items most people wouldn't purchase, let alone display in their homes. She worried that the auction would result in disappointment for her dad. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her. This whole day was depressing her. Yesterday had been amazing. She'd danced with Sheldon at Howard's wedding and had almost forgotten that Sheldon isn't a normal guy or that her father was literally losing his mind. But today, she had three unanswered texts to Sheldon and she was helping her father go through his tacky belongings to decide what went with him to the assisted living community. "Dad, I'm going to go upstairs and work on my room a bit. I really don't care what you put in the auction. Most of my things are in my room anyways." And with that she made her way upstairs.

Morty sat down on the couch as he watched Ellie walk up the stairs. He knew that this was hard for her. So much was changing in her life so fast. He noticed her phone sitting on the coffee table. Ellie claimed that Dr. Cooper was nothing more than a friend, but he had seen the way his daughter looked at the man as they danced. He'd also seen the way Dr. Cooper had looked back. There was something there, whether the two wanted to admit it or not. Making up his mind, he grabbed Ellie's phone from the table and located the contact of the person who would cheer his daughter up.

Sheldon frowned as his phone rang. Ellie was calling him. Was she angry that he had not returned her text messages? Sighing, he slid his finger across the screen of his phone. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper speaking."

"Ah, Dr. Cooper, just the man I was hoping to speak with." The voice of Dr. Mortimer Levitzki came over the line.

He looked at the phone confusion for a moment. This was really the last person he expected to have a phone conversation with today. "Dr. Levitzki, how may I help you today?" He was actually extremely nervous about this phone call. After dancing with Ellie the night before, he was sure what was expected of him. It was the reason he'd yet to reply to Ellie's texts.

"Well, I've come to observe that you are very close with my daughter, and while normally I would call Howard or even Bernadette to come cheer her up, they are currently unavailable. I will be moving into the Regency Park Oak Knoll retirement community this week and Ellie isn't taking it very well." He paused but Sheldon saw where the conversation was going. "I was thinking that you could come over and cheer her up."

It seemed that Dr. Levitzki was much like his sister in one aspect. He couldn't see that his child was an adult. He was trying to cheer her up by inviting her friend over. Sheldon wasn't sure why he didn't call Penny or Amy. And then he voiced his thought. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but why call me? Why not call Amy or Penny? They are just as much Ellie's friends as I am and I can guarantee they are much better at comforting than I am."

"You seemed to have provided efficient comfort the night Ellie found out about my condition. You're friendship has come a long way since then so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to provide her comfort now." Dr. Levitzki countered.

Drat, he had him there. "I will see if Leonard can drive me. I will, however, need your address as neither of us has ever been to your house."

Morty smiled to himself, as he gave his home address to the physicist. He normally wouldn't meddle in his daughter's life, but he'd seen the spark between the two. He was also aware of their denial for their feelings. With his condition, he didn't know how much longer he had and he wanted to be sure that someone would be around to take care of his little girl. And if that meant playing matchmaker, then so be it. Dr. Sheldon Cooper was the perfect match for Ellie.

A/N: Uh-oh matchmaking papa! Haha! Sorry I could not resist. I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I was on a roll so I'm still going! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Nine

Leonard watched in confusion as Sheldon got out of the car and walked up to the rather nice house that belonged to Dr. Levitzki. He'd been completely thrown when Sheldon had asked him to drive him to Ellie's home because "she needs a friendly shoulder to lean on." Sheldon wanted to provide someone comfort? First, there was the night he let Ellie sleep on the couch, then they danced at Howard and Bernadette's wedding, and now, he's asking for a ride across town to comfort her. Not to mention the two ate lunch together almost every day whether the rest of them came along or not. It was obvious to everyone that something was there but Ellie had been warned to let Sheldon come to her. Shaking his head as he put the car into drive, Leonard silently prayed that Sheldon would realize what was right in front of him before he lost it.

Sheldon knocked on the door to the Levitzki household.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Dr. Levitzki."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Dr. Levitzki."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Dr. Levitzki"

A few moments later Dr. Levitzki's confused face appeared from behind the door. "Oh, Dr. Cooper, that's quite an interesting knock you have there."

He wasn't sure how to process this comment but he didn't want to be rude. "Thank you."

Morty nodded and then opened the door for him. He led him to the staircase. "Ellie's room is the one at the end of the hall. I'd show you myself but the stairs are difficult for me in my old age." He joked and then walked away before Sheldon had time to reply.

Sheldon blinked and then shook his head. He had a feeling that Dr. Levitzki was an odd fellow, especially if the décor in the house was anything to go by. Once he reached the landing, he saw his destination at the end of the hall. He could hear the soft tendrils of classical music drifting from the room. Although the door was slightly open, he still tapped on the lightly. He didn't include his usual repetition. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to surprise Ellie.

"Come in." She called softly.

He pushed the door open slowly. Ellie was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. He could see the sadness she felt reflected in her eyes. As he looked about the room, he felt that he was getting a glimpse of what teenage Ellie had been like. And as he took in the various movie, television, books, and science posters, he came to realize why they got along so well. They had very similar tastes in media.

Ellie's brow crinkled in confusion for a moment before she sat up. When she saw who her guest was, she smiled. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"Your father thought that you could use a friend while you packed."

Her smiled faltered slightly. "Yes, I suppose he's right." She looked around the room sadly. "This is where I grew up. And although, I haven't lived here consistently since I was fourteen, it's still sad to say goodbye." She sighed. "It also brings the realty of my father's health to the forefront of my mind."

"Whether you think about it or not, Ellie, it's still there." Sheldon replied softly.

She sighed and walked over to the tall shelf on the other side of the room and started taking things off it and sticking them into boxes. "I know that, Sheldon but I don't want to be reminded of the fact. Once the house is gone, it will be a constant reminder."

Sheldon walked across the room as she struggled to reach the top shelf. He reached over her head and easily gathered the items. He looked down to find the she had turned around and was looking up at him. Suddenly, he realized how close they were. He handed her the books and stepped back. She nodded her thanks. "Why can't you stay here?" He asked quietly.

"Dad won't stay with me. I know I can't take care of him 24/7 but I could hire a private nurse to sit him. He won't have it. He said I'm a young, single woman who doesn't need her senile father hanging about." She haphazardly tossed the books into a box. Sheldon twitched a bit as they sat in a disorganized pile. She then knelt beside the box and started to arrange the books and Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. "I can't stay here without him. This house is too big and it would be so empty. If he won't stay it would be better for me to just find an apartment."

He handed her the tape as she finished filling the box. "I will try to help you find an apartment. I do believe that there may even be one open in our building."

The smile that graced her face sent flutters through his stomach. "Thank you, Sheldon, I really appreciate it."

They worked in silence as they emptied the other four shelves in her room. She has a lot of books and to Sheldon's surprise and delight, a lot of comic books. She explained this easily enough. Her best friend growing up and to this day had always been Howard. She picked up some of his interests through the years. He nodded at this explanation. It would make sense that she would share interests with her cousin and closest friend.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from downstairs. Ellie's eye met Sheldon's in alarm. She was out of the room and running down the stairs, Sheldon quickly following behind her. "Dad?" She called out as they reached the first floor. The sound of grumbling came from the kitchen. She rushed in and found her father lying on the floor holding his head, a stool lying on the ground near his feet. "Dad!" She gasped and rushed to his side. Sheldon remained close to the door. Morty's head was bleeding. Sheldon then walked across the room to the sink. He began to search through the drawers in that area until he located a towel. He found one and was glad to find that Ellie was up to date on her first aid because she had kept her father lying down. He handed her the towel, which she gently pressed against his head. She looked up to Sheldon. "The cut is deep and I'm very sure he has a concussion, if not worse. He's not answering my questions. He's barely coherent. Could you please call 911? I'm too afraid to move him myself. I'll keep trying to stop the bleeding." He could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

The paramedics had reached the house within twenty minutes. Morty was still showing signs of a concussion and the wound would need stitches. After checking his vitals and gently transporting him to a stretcher, the paramedics loaded her father into the ambulance. She told them she would follow behind.

Ellie climbed into the driver's seat of her car and then laid her head on the steering wheel. She heard the passenger door open and then close. She looked over to see Sheldon watching her. "I can take you by your apartment before I go to the hospital."

Sheldon shook his head. "I'll ride with you to the hospital. You should have to sit there in the hospital waiting room by yourself." She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "It's a non-optional social convention to provide support for one's friend." He added quickly.

She fought the smile that threatened to break through. Sheldon Cooper was an enigma of a man. He had so many rules and quirks but when it came down to it, he would always be there for those he cared about.

When they arrived at the hospital, her father had already been placed in a room. They had worked out that he had tried to reach for something and the stool head tipped over and he'd hit his head on the counter. He also had a lot of bruising and quite a bit of swelling. The doctor told her that he was lucky he hadn't broken his hip. The doctor wanted to keep him in the hospital until he moved into the assisted living community. He felt that Morty was a hazard to himself.

Ellie had made a quick call to Howard just to let him know what had happened. She assured him that they would be fine and they he and Bernadette should enjoy the rest of their honeymoon. She'd then had a tiring conversation with her Aunt Sylvia. By the time she was able to see her father, he was asleep. After being assured by the doctors and nurses that they would call if there was any change in her father, she and Sheldon made their ways back to her car.

Sheldon looked at the sadness that filled her face. He didn't like that look on her face. "If you'd like, you could sleep at our apartment. Although, I haven't given a 48-hour notice, Leonard has broken that rule many times. I do not believe he will protest."

"Thank you, Sheldon. I know he's going to be fine, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep at the house all alone."

When they arrived at 4A, Sheldon opened the door to find Penny and Leonard sitting on the couch watching TV. They jumped up quickly and rushed to console Ellie. She reassured them quickly that she was fine and her dad would be okay. She then told them everything the doctor had told her and Sheldon.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Leonard said as they all sat down. "Penny and I want to talk to you and Sheldon about something." Sheldon and Ellie both raised their eyebrows in question to Leonard. They were tired after the day's events but they would hear him out. "Well, you guys know that we got back together a couple of weeks before Howard and Bernadette's wedding."

"Yes, Leonard, we all know that you two have once again resumed your irregular relationship." Sheldon replied with a tone of derision. He quickly quieted when Ellie bumped her knee against his and Penny glared at him from her spot next to Leonard.

"ANYWAYS," Penny continued loudly, "We have actually been dating secretly for a few months now."

Ellie's mouth fell open slightly. "I knew there was something there when I first met you all!"

Penny laughed. "The two times we had tried to date before, there was too much outside influence. But we've been able to get to know each other more than ever and we haven't had all the problems we had before."

"So, we've decided to move in together!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Ellie said as she hugged them both.

Sheldon rolled his eyes as he watched the others flail about before him. "Well, that's dandy but what does it have to do with Ellie and me?"

It was Leonard's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, you're going to need a roommate and we were thinking that maybe Ellie could move in since her father is selling their house."

Ellie's eyes widened and she turned to look at Sheldon. It seemed as if he had frozen. She looked back to Leonard and Penny uneasily. "I don't know guys."

"Oh come on, you get along with each other, Ellie, you know all of his rules and habits, and you work together so if I can't take Sheldon to work, you can! Hell, we can all carpool." Leonard stated.

"Well, it does seem that you two have thought this through." She replied cautiously.

They all turned their attention to Sheldon. He looked at them and nodded. "Yes, well done, Leonard… Ellie would be the most ideal roommate. I'll get to work on the Roommate Agreement first thing in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's almost bedtime and I mustn't disrupt my REM cycle." He then stood and walked out of the room.

A/N: So this chapter doesn't feel like it flows to me but I was really excited to get to this point! YAY! They're moving in together! Sorry if Sheldon was a little OOC in place. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some expressed their worries about the Ellie and Sheldon moving in together. I just wanted to clear this up. At the moment, Ellie and Sheldon are still just friends. Leonard and Penny suggested that Ellie move in because it is hard to find some who knows all of Sheldon's rules let alone someone who doesn't mind following them. Sheldon agreed to this because he has come to trust Ellie and finds that she would be an ideal roommate because not only does she know his rules, but she also lives her life based on similar ones. Anyways, I just wanted to put that out there. I appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Ten

Since Leonard was only moving across the hall, it didn't take him long to move his possessions out of the apartment. Penny's apartment was only a one bedroom and she already had a bed so he left his bed. This would also save Ellie the hassle of trying to move her bed up four flights of stairs or hiring movers to do so.

It was only a couple of days later that Ellie had moved all of her belongings to the apartment. She had left most of her furniture to be auctioned off with the house. All she had were shelves and a bedroom suit that she'd had since she was a kid. She'd outgrown the white, girly furniture years ago but had never wanted to take the time to find something new. Since Leonard was leaving his bed, all she would need was a dresser and chest of drawers. She had already ordered them and they would be delivered the next week. She would just live out of boxes for a few days, a prospect that caused both her and Sheldon to shiver.

Ellie was attempting to put a box on the shelf in her closet above her clothes when Sheldon knocked on her bedroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ellie."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ellie."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ellie."

"Come in-argh!" She let out a shocked yell as the box that had been teetering precariously above her head tipped towards her causing her to fall on the ground, its contents spilling over her head.

Sheldon rushed into the room to find Ellie sitting on the floor with the various contents of the box scattered about her. He rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?" She nodded with a frustrated sigh. "What were you doing?" He asked as she started to place the items back into the box.

"I was just trying to put this box of keepsakes on the shelf above my clothes, but I was too short." She looked around the room at the still unpacked boxes. "I have yet to locate my step-stool."

"You could have asked me for assistance." He told her as he took the box from her and set it on the shelf.

"I am the one moving in not you. I wouldn't want to bother you with the task of unpacking and putting away my things." She countered.

"Yes, but I am your friend and roommate and therefore, I am here to provide you help when needed." He paused for a moment. "Especially when you're reaching high place."

At first, she gave him an unamused look, but then she shook her head realizing that in his mind there was no fault in pointing out that she was unable to reach high places. "You're right, Sheldon. Thank you. I hope that my vertically challenging stature does not become a problem for you." She added jokingly.

She could see the smile fighting to break out on his face. "I don't believe it will be a problem. All of my previous roommates have been shorter than me." And then he did smile. "At least you had the courtesy to bring a step stool." He paused for a moment. "Bazinga!"

Ellie laughed trying to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach at his boyish grin. It wouldn't do to let her feelings get the best of her. Sheldon had broken up with Amy because she was making him vulnerable to feelings he didn't want to feel.

She sighed before moving over to another box. "Well, I had better finish unpacking. I'll need to pick Howard and Bernadette up from the airport this evening and then tomorrow I have to move my dad to Regency."

At the sad look on her face, Sheldon frowned. "Don't be sad, Ellie. The people at Regency are trained to handle cases like your father's and they will take good care of him."

"I know, but I wish he didn't have to go. I wish he wasn't sick." She looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Although, Sheldon felt that he had come a long way in social conventions, he was still uncomfortable when someone cried. "There, there." He said awkwardly as he patted her shoulder. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. He then had another idea. Why couldn't he just change the subject altogether? "So, what do you think Howard's reaction will be when he finds out that you're my new roommate?"

Ellie snorted in laughter. "Oh, he'll try to act all 'big brother.' Howard has always acted more like my brother than my cousin. He also tends to be overprotective. Although, we're just two friends living together, he'll try to make it into more."

Sheldon nodded in understanding. "My mother might possibly have an aneurism when she find out. She will then proceed to pray for my immortal soul." He paused, thinking on how to put his next words in a non-offensive manner. "Due to your Jewish background, she will undoubtedly think that you somehow corrupted me."

Her brow rose so high it almost disappeared into her hairline. "Your mother won't like me because I'm technically Jewish?"

"No, of course not, but she will think that due to your non-Christian faith, you have convinced me to live in sin." He then frowned. "What do you mean 'technically' Jewish? I was under the impression that you either were or were not Jewish."

Ellie shook her head. "I'm not a devout Jew. In fact, I haven't been to synagogue since I was eight and I only went the few times I've been because Aunt Sylvie insisted! Dad is not a man of religion. Just like you, he is a man of science. Unless visiting Howard and Aunt Sylvie, we never went to synagogue and rarely spoke of God."

He nodded his understanding. "I was raised in a Christian household but I do not refer to myself as 'technically Christian.'"

"Yes, but Christianity is different than Judaism. Aside from those who are converted, Jews are born Jewish. But Christians must make a proclamation of faith in some form."

He nodded again. "Yes, of course. Believe me; I never made such a proclamation much to my mother's displeasure."

She gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat. "I completely understand. Aunt Sylvie is always on Dad's, Howard's or my case for not attending synagogue. If she saw some of the food that Howard eats, I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped dead. I was actually very surprised she was ok with marrying a Catholic girl!"

"Religion and people's devotion to different ones will always baffle me." Throughout their discussion on religion, they'd been unpacking a box. He reached in and pulled out an album that was overflowing with photos and papers. A faded and wrinkled photo fell out onto the ground. He bent down to pick it up. He found himself looking into the face of a red haired beauty. The woman was absolutely stunning. Her pale face was framed by wavy red locks. It was then that he noticed her highly embellished garb. He immediately realized who was in the picture; the nameless woman that had carried and given birth to the young woman before him.

Ellie had been busy putting something on the shelf when she turned to find him holding the photo she had guiltily kept all these years. Sheldon looked up and quickly handed her the photo and album. She sighed as she took them. "Although I never met her, I used to love to look at this photograph when I was a child. I always imagined that one day she would change her mind and come back." She placed the album on the shelf next to her and threw the photo in the trash. "She never did. I was ten when I finally accepted that she didn't regret leaving. I never looked at the picture again. I'd actually forgotten that I had it."

Sheldon moved the empty box out into the hall before he turned back to Ellie. "It was most likely for the better that you did not have her in your life. She most likely wouldn't have understood you. She would have wanted to dress you in frilly clothes and make you participate in frivolous activities that you didn't enjoy." He sighed. "I had my father but he spent so much time trying to change me that I always wondered if he wished that I wasn't there."

She reached out her hand and touched his arm gently in comfort. There was a time in his life where he would have pulled away from the contact, but now he leaned into it slightly. He didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed her touch.

Suddenly, Ellie pulled away and then walked over to the other side of her bed, grabbing her small purse and slinging it across her body. "You know what? Unpacking is depressing. Let's go out and do something fun."

He looked at her warily. "But shouldn't you finish unpacking?"

"It can wait. Besides, it's mostly the clothes that belong in my dresser and chest of drawers, which will not be here until Wednesday." She stood in the door looking at him quizzically. "So, what say you?"

"What did you have in mind?" Again, he was wary. In the past, going out and having fun with girls had landed him in a bar and then later dancing… He did not want a repeat of that night.

"The comic book store?" She suggested. "I need to get caught up on a few series and I wouldn't be adverse to suggestions."

Now this suggestion was definitely agreeable. "Excellent idea! Just allow me to grab my coat." He quickly walked into his room grabbing his coat. As he followed his new roommate out of their apartment, he thought that this arrangement was the best idea that Leonard come up with and he would have to remember to thank him.

A/N: Sorry if it seemed to ramble. I decided to end it here and have Howard's reaction to the news in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviews, favs, follows and for just reading! I apologize for the wait. I've been sick and working like crazy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eleven

Ellie stood in the airport waiting area with other people watching for their family, friends and colleagues to exit the plane. She had come alone to pick up Howard and Bernadette. The others were setting up a welcome back party for the newlywed couple at her and Sheldon's apartment. He wasn't necessarily thrilled about the party but after Ellie explained that they had the biggest space and it would a non-optional social convention to welcome their friends back from their honeymoon, he conceded.

Luckily, she was at the front of the crowd so it wouldn't be hard for her to find them. One short person searching for two short people in a sea of tall people would be difficult enough without her being stuck at the back of the crowd. However, after years of being the tiniest person in a room, she'd learned a few tricks.

As people started to pour into the terminal, Ellie whistled loudly. It was her and Howard's code to find one another in large crowds. It wasn't too long before she saw the two breaking through the crowd and walking towards her. She embraced them both. "How was the honeymoon?" She asked, before quickly adding, "Keep it clean! You're my cousin; I have no desire to hear any of those details."

The couple chuckled. "The resort was amazing!" Bernadette gushed. "Our room had a balcony and not only could we see the ocean from our room, but we also had a beautiful view of the mountains!"

She smiled as Howard and Bernadette shared a loving gaze. "It sounds amazing. Maybe if I can get over my fear of volcanoes, I'll make a trip to Hawaii some day."

Howard laughed as he walked to retrieve his and Bernadette's luggage. "Aw, come on, El! If I can get over my fear of snorkeling, you can handle Hawaii no problem!"

"But Howie, you had a panic attack after two minutes. You almost drowned yourself." Bernadette added causing Ellie to laugh out loud as Howard looked away sheepishly.

The trio made their way to Ellie's car. Howard and Bernadette told her more stories from their honeymoon. They told her about the beauty of Hawaii and the delicious food. They told her about the resort and all the fun things they did, outside of the bedroom. Ellie was proud to hear that Howard hadn't spent the whole time holed up in the room.

"I feel like we've been hogging the conversation." Howard said as she pulled into her parking spot at the apartment. "So, what's been going on since we've been gone?"

Ellie paused for a moment. She could tell him now that she was living with Sheldon... or she could be around the bush. She decided to beat around the bush. "Well, Leonard moved in with Penny."

Both looked to her in shock. "Really? I thought they were taking it slow this time." Bernadette said.

"Well, apparently, they've been dating longer than any of us thought. They were just keeping it quiet and it seemed to really work out better for them." Ellie explained as they walked into the building and started up the stairs.

"Wow... And how's Sheldon handling this? We all know how he hates change. I bet he's practically unbearable." Howard state with a feeling dread. "Maybe we should have stayed in Hawaii another week." He mumbled.

"Actually, he has a new roommate already and he seems to like this new arrangement better." Ellie informed them, still edging around the truth. She wasn't sure why she was so worried about Howard's reaction to the news, but then aside from her dad and Howard himself, she'd never lived with a man before. Even if she was just his roommate, she had a feeling that Howard would get protective.

"Really?! Someone actually met his standards and wanted to live with Dr. Crazy!" Howard exclaimed.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad, Howard."

"Yeah, yeah, so who's the brave soul."

She stopped on the landing in front of 4A and turned to look at Howard. "Me."

Bernadette's eyes widened and Howard's mouth fell open. Bernadette knew about her feelings for Sheldon, but she didn't know if she had shared that information with her new husband. Once she'd gotten over her shock, Bernadette offered Ellie a small smile. Howard was still gaping like a fish. After a swift elbow to the ribs from his wife, he closed his mouth. "You're serious, aren't you?" Ellie nodded. "W-why?"

"Well, for one, Dad's selling the house next weekend, I needed a place to live. Two, Sheldon has a very strict set of rules and it would be difficult for him to find someone who could abide by them. I have no problem dealing with his rules, or putting my foot down when he gets absolutely ridiculous. Three, Sheldon is my friend. I think it's better than rooming with some stranger or even by myself." She explained.

"How does Uncle Morty feel about you living with a man?"

"He's fine with it. He said he feels I'll be safer living with someone than by myself and he likes Sheldon."

After all his questions had been answered, Howard nodded. "Okay then, as long as you're happy with the situation. But if he gets too difficult let me know, I've had years of experience dealing with his crazy."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Okay, Howard." She responded with a slightly mocking tone. She knew for a fact that out Sheldon's three original friends, Howard was the one that understood him the least. "Well, let's get inside! Penny's probably going crazy."

"Why would Penny be going crazy?" Bernadette asked.

Ellie only smiled and opened the door. As the newlywed couple walked through the doors, a chorus of "Welcome back!" bombarded their ears. They smiled and hugged those who accepted hugs (aka everyone except Sheldon). The evening was spent catching up. Howard and Bernadette talked about their honeymoon, Leonard and Penny talked about the newest transition of their relationship, Amy talked about her second attempt at dating Stewart (which wasn't going well, she just couldn't connect with him), after a couple of drinks, Raj talked about starting therapy to help with his mutism, and there was a brief discussion on Ellie moving in with Sheldon.

All in all, it was a fun night, but Ellie couldn't help but think about what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow, everything would be real. Her father was moving into Regency. He would have freedom but he would also have help when and if he needed it. As she was saying goodbye to Howard and Bernadette, she hugged him. "You'll come with me tomorrow to move Dad in, won't you?"

He returned the hug before nodding. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't make you deal with this on your own."

She offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Howard."

As she closed the door behind, she turned to find Sheldon watching her. "You're upset. Would you like a warm beverage?"

She smiled slightly at his offer. "No, it's fine, Sheldon, but thank you."

He nodded. "You are welcome."

"I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I do believe I'm going to call it a night." She told him as she walked towards the hallway. "Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Ellie. Pleasant dreams." He replied.

She bit her bottom lip as she closed her bedroom door. Even small things such as him telling her to have pleasant dreams gave her butterflies in her stomach. She would have to get these feelings under check. He may feel something but he doesn't want to. It would only bring her heartache if she continued to allow her feelings for him to grow.

Settling into bed, Ellie tried to wipe all thoughts of Sheldon from her mind. She needed to focus on her father. Tomorrow, wouldn't only be hard for her. He was leaving the home he'd lived in for most of his life. He'd inherited the house from his parents and had worked hard to make it his own. Now he would live in an uniform apartment and would be under constant supervision. He would need her to be strong.

The next morning, she was up before Sheldon, which hadn't happened since she'd moved in. She wasn't usually an early riser. She liked to sleep for as long as she could, but she was too anxious about the day ahead. She shuffled about the kitchen quietly. She had brought her one cup coffee maker along. Since Sheldon didn't drink coffee she had no need for a whole pot of coffee. She fixed herself a cup and then sat on the far end of the couch next to the door. She didn't turn on the television, she just kind of stared off into space. She wondered if those who were raised by two parents had as much difficulty as she was with letting her father move into an assisted living community.

It wasn't long before she heard Sheldon walking down the hall. He paused when he saw her sitting on the couch. "Well, good morning, Ellie."

"Good morning, Sheldon." She replied softly.

He went about making his cereal and settled down to watch Doctor Who. After all, it was Saturday morning. He looked to see Ellie staring off into space. He couldn't fully comprehend her feelings of apprehension of moving her father to Regency. He understood that it made the situation of her father's health more realistic to her, but even if he didn't move, he would still be sick. At least she would know he was taken care of when he was living at Regency.

Ellie checked the time on her phone and decided it was a good time to pick up Howard. They would need to load the few boxes her father was taking with him into the back of her SUV. Once they moved everything into his small apartment, they would most likely help him set it up. She stood and turned to Sheldon. "I'm going to pick up Howard and then we will be moving him. I shouldn't be out too late. Sorry, I'm stealing Howard away from Kite Day. I hope it's not too difficult with only three people."

He stood and followed her to the door. "You have more of a need for Wolowitz than I. We shall manage." She nodded in response. He noticed that her previous distress was catching up with her. "This is the best for your father. He will have help available to him 24/7."

"I know... It's just hard to accept for me." She replied, grateful for his attempt to comfort her. "I think once he's settled into his apartment, I won't feel as apprehensive." Sheldon didn't say anything just nodded his understanding and after a moment's hesitation, he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. She smiled and then left the apartment.

After she'd picked up Howard, they rode in silence to her father's house. While she and Howard were close, Howard wasn't the best with emotional situations. She parked in the drive of the house, and they sat there in silence. Both had many memories in the house, and in a week, it would belong to someone else.

Her dad opened the front door and they reluctantly got out of the car. Luckily, they'd been able to convince the doctor to let him come home for one day to finish his packing. He gave them both a hug and then led them inside. Even he was oddly silent. All his boxes were near the front door so it didn't take them long to load them into her car. Once the last box was loaded, they all stood in the foyer silently taking in the sight. He'd offered to let her keep the house but she had declined. She couldn't live in that big house all by herself.

Suddenly Morty turned to Howard. "Howard, I realized I never gave you and that sweet bride of yours a gift." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He grabbed his nephews hand and placed the key inside. "I want you to have this house."

Howard's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Ellie smiled. It was the perfect solution. They wouldn't have to say good to the house completely. "I-I... Uncle Morty, I can't just take your house. Shouldn't you sell it or something?"

"Why should I sell it? I have plenty of money. Ellie has a good job and doesn't have a need for money, either. You're newlyweds! You need a space that the two of you can make your space together." He smiled. "Besides, this house is just as much yours as it is Ellie's. Your grandparents would want one of you to have this house."

Ellie looked to Howard and saw he was smiling. "Thank you, Uncle Morty. I'll talk to Bernie and let you know what she says. I'll probably bring her over tonight and let her look at the house."

"That sounds like a good plan. You've got to keep your woman, happy, but you can't let her walk all over you either. If you two see anything in the house you'd like to keep let me know and I'll tell the movers not to take it to the auction house."

Howard nodded and then led the way to the car. Ellie could tell he was having trouble controlling his emotions. She smiled at her dad. "That was really nice of you, Dad."

"I was just thinking I would like to keep the house in the family. I know neither of you knew your grandparents, but they would have hated for me to sell the house." He explained.

She helped him into the car and then kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you did."

It didn't take them long to get to the Regency and with the help of the staff, they were able to get him moved in quickly. She set about making his bed because she knew the way he liked it, while he and Howard unpacked his clothes. By late afternoon, they had his entire apartment set up. He had a meeting with some of the staff to learn more about how they were there to help him in a few minutes, so Ellie and Howard were getting ready to leave.

Ellie hugged her father tightly. This was the part she was dreading. Letting go. Finally, she stepped by from the hug. "I'll come by to see you tomorrow if you like."

Her father shook his head. "No, it's the last day of the weekend. You spend time with your friends. You can come see me another day."

She didn't really agree but she didn't argue with him. "Well then, I'll see you sometime this week."

Morty gave Howard a pat on the back and the two waved goodbye to him. The ride to Bernadette and Howard's apartment was quiet. She was keeping her composure but she didn't know how long she would hold up. Howard gave her shoulder a squeeze before he climbed out and she gave him a sad smile.

When she arrived back home, she stood outside the apartment for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door. Sheldon was at his computer. He looked up as she walked in. "Everything went well, I presume?"

"Yes, we were able to move him in and unpack everything." She paused for a moment. "He gave Howard the house as a wedding gift."

Sheldon's eyebrows shot up. "That's quite a wedding gift."

Ellie chuckled slightly. "It was our grandparents' home and thought that it should stay in the family."

"I see. Well, that makes sense." He noticed she was really quiet. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine. It was hard to leave him there, but I know it's for the best." She offered a weak smile.

He stood and walked to the kitchen. "You still seem a bit upset. Would you like a hot beverage?"

Her smile widened at his words. As she nodded yes to his question, she knew that she would be fine. Even if all they were was friends, she knew that she had Sheldon to take care of her. In his weird way of caring, he would make sure that she made it through.

A/N: I hope this doesn't seem off! I was almost finished with the chapter when I remembered that Ellie's dad was supposed to be in the hospital so I had to come up with a quick fix! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sooooo, I've realized that I may have started too many fics and I can't keep them up. I've killed my muse because of my over abundance of fics. Also, while I still LOVE Big Bang Theory, I was distracted by writing Supernatural fanfiction, and I've recently become rather obsessed with Sherlock. I've found myself dabbling with some ideas for Sherlock fics (not that I've had any damn time to actually type them up.) That brings me to my next issue. No time.

This is just a warning that this fic will be deleted (or will be put on HIATUS indefinitely.) I may bring it back later once if I find myself inspired again.

I apologize for getting your hopes up on the fic if you were enjoying it. I know I hate it when I find one I was enjoying and then find it abandoned. I hope you all can forgive me!


End file.
